El amor es una batalla eterna
by Wenn Herondale
Summary: Ha pasado mas de un año despues de la guerra contra el hermano de Clary y esta descubre a Jace con otra chica, Se acabara el amor? Clary volvera con el? El suspenso y el drama se desata mientras una nueva amenaza esta por aparecer...
1. LA FIESTA

_**Hola gente, me llamo Wendy y pues es mi primer fanfic espero les agrade. **_

Año y cinco meses después de la batalla.

Clary PDV (punto de vista)

-¿Lo ves Simon? ¿Por qué no puedes tu ser así de tierno? El ser vampiro no significa que tienes que ser anti romántico – Isabelle se cruzó de brazos sobre su apretado vestido morado, se veía tan hermosa con el cabello recogido a medias y cayéndole por la espalda, también podías apreciar bien sus marcas que estaban al descubierto.

-¡Pero si cada vez que lo intento me dices que soy un poco demasiado dulce! No cabe duda que eres más compleja que dragones y mazmorras nivel legenda mujer – Simon, el pobre Simon en realidad se veía confundido - ¿Me estas comparando con un ridículo juego? – Isabelle lo ataco. Ahora si que el muchacho lucia al borde de decir o hacer algo estúpido. "Bueno mejor intercedo como la gran amiga que soy" Pensó Clary solo espero no empeorarlo aún mas – Hey, chicos estamos en una fiesta ¿recuerdan? Divertirse es la palabra clave -Clary tiene razón, no me he arreglado tanto para irme temprano a casa, o peor sin algo de diversión. Ven Lewis te enseñare como es que baila una cazadora se sombras – Simon se veía aliviado de que ella hubiese dejado de lado su pequeña discusión pero al mismo tiempo lucia como si la chica le hubiese pedido caminar descalzo sobre vidrio –Que el Ángel me proteja de este encuentro – Me dijo mientras Izzy lo arrastra con ella a la pista de baile.

Me hizo gracia ese comentario, al mismo tiempo que noto que Jace se estaba tardando bastante en el baño, una punzada de que algo andaba mal me recorrió. Voy a buscarlo esperando encontrar todo en orden, solo que no consigo llegar lo suficientemente rápido con toda esta gente, bueno era obvio que al gran brujo Magnus Bane le gustaba dar fiestas a lo grande y con toda clase de criaturas que no me dejaban avanzar lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando por fin logro localizar a Jace o bien al menos su hermoso cabello color dorado que sobresale por la multitud me dirijo directamente hacia él. Me pregunto que lo habrá entretenido, por que motivo se habrá quedado ahí... Al fin logro pasar el grupo de personas cuando puedo verlo completo, ahora sé que lo ha entretenido, la cabeza me da vueltas y no puedo creer lo que mis ojos me están mostrando..

Jace PDV

Me quedo petrificado por un momento. Cuando al fin puedo moverme giro la cabeza inmediatamente al sentir la presencia de alguien más y veo a la última persona que quería que presenciara esto. Clary. El estómago se me revuelve, Clary acaba de verme besándome con otra chica. Ella está mirando directamente hacia mí, pero su rostro no muestra ninguna emoción, es como si estuviera en shock. No sé qué decirle, así que por primera vez en mi vida digo lo primero que se me ocurre, lo mas estúpido quizás –Clary –le digo –puedo explicarlo –Ella parece reaccionar ante mi voz, es como si despertara de un sueño. Agacha la cabeza apenas tres segundos y cuando alza la vista noto gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Eso es suficiente para mi así que trato de acercarme, pero ella no me lo permite por que me tira algo que cae al piso y sale corriendo a toda prisa. Me quedo pasmado al reconocer lo que ella lanzo, es la cadena con el anillo que le regale. Inmediatamente la duda me invade, que significa esto ¿Me esta terminando? ¿No me quiere mas con ella? ¿Va a dejar ir todo así sin ninguna explicación? El pensamiento de Clary fuera de mi vida o yo fuera de la de ella es suficiente para que me den ganas de vomitar, sé que debo lucir como el patán y como el culpable de esto pero no me interesa, no cuando ella se esta alejando de esta forma, lo único que quiero es alcanzarla rogarle que no haga esto, pero estoy inmóvil parado allí mientras todo me da vueltas…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya corazón al parecer tu novia es un poquito celosa –Dice Tamaya con voz burlona, la mitad hada por quien el mundo se me esta derrumbando ahora. Al menos eso me hace reaccionar. Sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso salgo disparado en busca de Clary, rogando por que no esté demasiado lejos…

_**Que les parecio? Esta bueno? Pues bien aceptare toda clase de criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas, además como dije anteriormente es mi primer fanfic. Por el momento ando libre así que si a alguien le gusto la historia y quiere saber su continuación pues puede decírmelo y estare subiendo el dia miércoles el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leerlo!**_


	2. ELLA HA VUELTO

_**Hola a quien sea que este ahí, solo quería aclarar antes de continuar que todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa saga de Cazadores de Sombras de Cassandra Clare, si no la han leído pues les aconsejo que no pierdan el tiempo es buenísima! **_

Clary PDV

Empujo sin mirar a nadie con el único fin de salir lo mas rápido de este infierno, se que muchos me estarán dirigiendo miradas asesinas pero me da igual. La verdad es que no soy conciente de nada, ni de lo que hago, ni de lo que veo, incluso ni de lo que escucho, lo único que se es que quiero largarme como sea de aquí.

-Clary, Clary ¿estas bien? –siento que alguien me sacude –Clary respóndeme ¿que pasa? –Al fin reacciono ante la voz preocupada de Simon, en el acto todos los sentimientos me atacan, siento furia, celos, amor quebrado y una gran ola de dolor que se acumula en mi pecho –Sácame de aquí Simon, por favor -Es lo único que puedo decir -por favor –Giro y veo que Isabelle me mira confundida y a la vez preocupada, a su lado esta Magnus quien me lanza una mirada comprensiva –Oh preciosa, lo lamento tanto –dice el, a lo que Izzy interrumpe –Pero que sucede, Quizás Jace.. –Isabelle créeme que el no necesita ayuda, o quizás si la necesite pero para solucionar el desastre que ha ocasionado. Vamos vampiro, lleva a Clary a su hogar antes que sea mas complicado –dice Magnus, Simon asiente –Esta bien, Izzy te llamo mas tarde ¿de acuerdo? –De acuerdo, ten cuidado –le responde esta dándole un rápido beso. Cuando estamos saliendo escucho al brujo gritar -¡ESTA BIEN, SE ACABO, TODOS FUERA NO HAY NADA QUE CELEBRAR! -Bien, al menos las miradas no estaras mas en la chica llorona.

Una vez fuera doy gracias a Dios que Simon ha traído la camioneta de Erick con el, no se que haría si tuviera que conseguir un taxi dado que en este barrio es muy difícil. Me doy cuenta que a pesar de que no le he dicho nada Simon tiene una buena idea de lo que sucede. Cuando estamos conduciendo de camino a casa al fin pregunta -¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –Apretó las manos al mismo tiempo que recuerdo todo –Yo.. Yo lo vi a un lado del baño abrazando a esa.. Esa chica mientras la besaba –Me giro hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas amenazan con salir de nuevo, aunque es inútil, es obvio que el sabe que estoy llorando –Ya sabes siempre pensé que era un idiota –me confiesa –Pero jamás creí que fuera capaz de hacerte algo así, lo lamento tanto Clary –Lo se –Le respondo –Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso ahora –Aunque para ser sinceros dudo que quiera hablar de esto alguna vez en mi vida. Simon me toma de la mano de manera consoladora –Te aseguro que se arrepentirá de esto, alguien como tu es lo mejor que alguna vez le pudo pasar –En su voz puedo percibir la furia que lo esta gobernando. Genial deberíamos armar el club de odien a Jace, pero cuando pienso en eso me duele aun mas ya que me doy cuenta que no se si incluso después de esto pueda llegar a odiarlo.

Cuando llego a casa se desata el drama, el dolor de mama y Luke al enterarse, no era que yo quisiera contarlo pero para lo que planeo necesito que sepan mis razones y tampoco es que mi mama sufra por que ama a Jace, ella solo lo hace por que sabe lo que el significa para mi. Pero en fin mi cerebro solo va hacia una dirección y esa es que no quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme lejos, desaparecer, que me trague la tierra, estar en algún sitio donde no tenga que recordar lo que Jace me hizo, donde el no pueda encontrarme. Irónico ¿Verdad? Antes de esto le hubiese apostado mi alma al infierno de que el iría hasta el fin del mundo solo para encontrarme y ahora, ahora ya no estoy tan segura siquiera de si le va a importar, es decir si se beso con otra chica es por que no importo tanto ¿no es así? Oh Dios ese pensamiento me destruye, yo ya no le importo, ya no me quiere… El, el ya no me ama. El dolor me desgarra de nuevo mientras empiezo a empacar mis cosas…

Jace PDV

-¿Qué quiere decir con que ella no esta aquí? –Pregunto frenéticamente, al parecer a Jocelyn la mama de Clary le esta tomando bastante trabajo contenerse –Quiero decir eso mismo, que ella se fue, no esta, partió y debo agregar que es gracias a ti –Me lanza una mirada asesina pero es la menor de mis preocupaciones ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Quién se la llevo? El pánico me gobierna ante el significado de esas palabras –Jocelyn –Le digo suplicantemente –Se que me odias y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero por favor dime a donde se fue, dime donde puedo encontrarla –Ni siquiera se inmuta ante mi tono, por el contrario me responde –Solo puedo garantizarte que no la veras en lo que es un largo tiempo y que lo ultimo que me dijo fue que te diera esto de vuelta –Me da un cofre dorado, recuerdo perfectamente habérselo dado cuando ella me dijo que no tenia donde guardar todas las cartas que le escribía. Lo acepto y asiento resignadamente. Ella también me asiente en silencio así que me retiro sin nada mas que decir. Son apenas las 7 y 30 de la mañana, como es posible que se haya ido. Hace apenas 4 horas que todo sucedió, yo quería venir directamente hacia aquí pero Alec e Isabelle me convencieron que no era la mejor idea venir como un acosador a esa hora de la madrugada, así que a primera hora aparezco para descubrir que esta ausente.

Cuando estoy un par de cuadras mas lejos. Me siento al lado de una pared de un callejón, no queriendo volver al instituto ni ver a nadie. Me pongo a pensar en ella, en Clary, en su inocente sonrisa, en su pecosa piel, en su flameante cabello rojizo a mi alrededor, en como me ofreció todo, como me salvo de mi mismo y en como cada vez que me miraba con esos grandes ojos verdes el mundo parecia tener sentido. Pero en lo que mas pienso es en como lo he arruinado, como ya no esta mas, en como serán mis días si ella, sin tocarla, sin sentirla, sin oírla. Ese hecho me deja indefenso, desprotegido de todo y hago algo que no hice hace mucho, junto mis piernas sobre el pecho y lloro al repetirme que fui yo quien la alejo…

9 MESES DESPUES

Jace PDV

Estoy acostado en mi cama pensando en ella, en como estará, en donde, pero sobre todo pensando en si me recuerda, en si aun me ama. Estoy sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que suena el timbre. Me levanto de prisa y me dirijo a abrirlo, me pregunto quien será. Cuando llego veo la puerta abierta y a un grupo de cuatro cazadores de sombras parados en la entrada. Uno de ellos, el mas alto que tiene cabellos y ojos oscuros me habla –Perdón por interrumpir, hemos llegado antes de lo previsto así que por eso tocamos el timbre para anunciar que estamos aquí, mi nombre es Ethan Whiteproof –Jace Herondale –Le respondo –Así es, teníamos previsto que llegarían mañana es por eso que no hay nadie para recibirlos, ¿como llegaron tan rápido? –Pues bien lo que sucede es que habíamos planeado llegar aquí en un vuelo, pero una de nosotros nos ofreció venir a través de un portal y eso no es algo a lo que hacerle ascos –Esto ultimo me sorprende y cuando le voy a preguntar quien de ellos lo abrió veo a una chica mas entrando, lleva las ropas de una cazadora de sombras con unas botas al igual que Isabelle. Sus caderas están bien formadas, su cintura es estrecha y tiene los bustos ligeramente llenos. No parece conciente de que la observo ya que esta ocupada arreglando un arma que lleva en su cinturón de cadera. Tiene el cabello rizado rojo en una alta cola de caballo y sus puntas se desparraman alrededor de sus frágiles hombros, mi corazón se detiene. Esta distinta, esta hermosa y cuando al fin alza la vista y nuestras miradas chocan mi corazón empieza a golpear violentamente al notar que esta aquí, Clary ha vuelto…

_**Que tal? Que les parecio? Sientanse libre de decir en que podría mejorar. Si quieren que suba el siguiente capitulo pues mandes sus reviuws haciéndomelo saber, de seguro estare subiendo el tercer capitulo el dia viernes. Que tengan un buen dia y una vez mas gracias por leerlo! **_


	3. El reencuentro

_**Hola gente, este es el reencuentro. Gracias por sus reviews en realidad me motivan. Ahí les va…**_

Jace PDV

Me quedo inmóvil mientras nos miramos el uno al otro como si no fuese real. Clary luce como si no esperaba verme tan pronto. No pudo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo al fin ha vuelto y lo ha hecho directamente aquí al instituto. Esto solo puede significar que ella ha vuelto por mi ¿cierto? Los otros se quedan confundidos ante el silencio repentino. Mis manos están inquietas, ansiosas por tocarla. De pronto Clary me sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia mi. Al mismo tiempo hago lo mi camino hacia ella, no hacen falta las palabras, esta aquí por mi estoy seguro. Voy a acelerar el paso cuando alguien me empuja desde atrás -¡CLARY! –Es Isabelle quien pasa velozmente por mi costado hacia ella y la envuelve en un apretado abrazo –Estas aquí no puedo creerlo, en donde demonios te habías metido mujer, te extrañe mucho –Clary le devuelve el abrazo y le responde –Izzy yo también te eché de menos –La realidad me golpea, pero que estúpido que soy, como pude pensar que estaba aquí por mi, como pude pensar que iba a arrojarse en mis brazos como si nada. Me decepciona el reconocer esto, pero no importa. Ella esta aquí y esta vez no pienso ser tan idiota como para dejarla ir.

Clary PDV

Esta aquí parado a uno cuantos metros, sigue igual de atractivo, con el mismo aire de superioridad, me quedo petrificada cuando nuestras miradas conectan, sabia que el vive aquí no debería sorprenderme verlo pero no lo puedo remediar. Las palmas de mis manos empiezan a sudar, su mirada es penetrante, firme, cansada y algo anhelante. No se que hacer o que decir, oh diablos debo lucir como una patética que no puede superar a su ex. De pronto veo a alguien detrás de el. Es Isabelle, sonrio ante lo ansiosa que se ve caminando hacia mi, me alegro de verla después de tanto, pero también por que así no tengo que tomar una reacción ante Jace -¡CLARY! –Me abraza fuertemente –Estas aquí no puedo creerlo, en donde demonios te habías metido mujer, te extrañe mucho –Le devuelvo el abrazo aunque no tan enérgicamente –Izzy yo también te eche de menos- Le respondo – Umh umh, lamento interrumpir damas pero tenemos equipaje que desempacar –Dice Ethan. Uno de los cazadores convocados a descubrir los misteriosos sucesos de New York. Voy por mi equipaje que en realidad es muy pesado, intento levantarlo tirando del asa cuando siento una mano sobre la mia. –Dejamelo a mi –Susurra una voz muy cerca de mi oído. Me estremezco al reconocerla, es Jace. –No es necesario, yo la ayudo –Responde malhumoradamente Seth, uno de los cazadores que conoci en el Instituto de Paris, que es donde he estado estos nueve meses. Como Luke y mi madre conocieron a los que dirigían el instituto después de los Acuerdos que se firmaron cuando la guerra concluyo, no fue muy difícil hacer que me aceptaran en realidad. Ahí fue donde conoci a Taysa y su hermano Ethan Whiteproof y también a Seth Malcorti, un muchacho alto de hombros anchos, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos y cabello rizado negros como la noche. Muy atractivo en realidad, muy atractivo y poco sociable, pero buena persona cuando llegas a romper su mascara. –Gracias Seth, en realidad apreciaría tu ayuda –Digo sin mirar a Jace quien debe de estar enfadado por que el otro muchacho le haya prácticamente arrebatado mi equipaje. En realidad no tengo ni idea de por que Seth me esta ayudando, el no es la clase de chico que se preocupa por lo que otros necesiten, pero lo aprecio así que no lo cuestionare por ahora.

Despues que Seth me ayuda con mi equipaje e Izzy me muestra mi habitación, que en realidad es la misma que ocupe cuando estuve aquí la primera vez, el se retira y ella me ayuda a desempacar. –Por el Angel Clary has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, ¡estas guapísima! De todas formas, donde has estado todo este tiempo –En el instituto de Paris –Le respondo, ella parece sorprendida por este hecho -¿Estas segura? –Claro que si, no seas absurda Izzy – Bueno –me dice –¿y ya has perdonado a mi hermano? –Esta pregunta me toma con la guardia baja -¿A que te refieres? Claro no se puede vivir con rencor por siempre ¿no es así? –Sabes a que me refiero- me dice - me refiero a si piensas volver alguna vez con el –La ira me domina –Isabelle, ¡Esa no es una pregunta justa! ¡Yo no fui quien traiciono a Jace! ¿Sabes cuanto me ha costado superarlo? –Oh, así que ya lo has superado.. –Me dice con una mirada triste –Mira Clary se lo que el hizo, cuando te fallo de esa forma no le hable durante dos semanas, lo maldecia por haberte fallado, hasta que lo vi… -De pronto alguien toca la puerta, interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir. Voy a abrirla y me doy con la sorpresa de que es Seth. –Hey Issa –me saluda por el apodo que el me dio meses atrás. En lugar de usar la parte delantera de mi nombre pensó que seria mas molestoso usar la ultima –eh.. Me preguntaba si querias ir a… Cazar algunos demonios, conmigo obviamente –Me dice con su provocativa sonrisa de lado que siempre pone cuando se quiere salir con la suya. Le agradesco interiormente de esa forma no tengo que seguir con la incomoda charla de Isabelle en la que me presiona para admitir mis sentimientos por Jace. –Claro, estoy fuera de combate ya desde hace mucho , necesito practicar–Le respondo a lo que el se rie –Apenas la noche anterior realizamos una jornada , podrias asestarle a un vampiro estando ebria y con tacones- Esto hace que me ria a montones. -¿Qué es todo este escandalo? –Isabelle sale del cuarto –Lo juro, con esa risa podrias despertar a los demonios que aun no vienen a nuestra dimensión – Rio todavía mas con lo ultimo. –Oye Izzy iremos a dar una vuelta, después seguimos hablando de acuerdo? –Esta bien – me dice ella mirando significativamente a Seth –Pero no creas que vas a escaparte eh… -Te veo luego –le digo al mismo tiempo que jalo del brazo a Seth hacia el ascensor.

Hora y media después,ya es de noche y estamos de regreso al instituto, doloridos tras dar pelea a 5 demonios que hallamos. Cuando al fin Seth me deja en la puerta de mi habitación no puedo parar de reirme, estas ultimas horas cazando con el han sido increíbles, el es listo y muy pero muy provocativo, que raro que hasta ahora no haya visto este lado de el –Bien chica pelirroja y ahora que es lo siguiente –Lo siguiente –Le digo –es que tomo una buena ducha para sacarme toda esta mugre por que estoy horrible –Eso parece divertirle, pero cuando me mira sus ojos son serios –Issa, tu puedes tener una tonelada de barro encima y te verias perfecta- Me sonríe con esa maldita sonrisa arrogante –Claro que con un bikini puesto sobre lodo seria mejor – Le golpeo el hombro riéndome –No soy esa clase de chicas, así que pierdes tu tiempo –le digo bromeando –Ya lo se- me dice y algo en su voz me hace alzar la vista para ver su rostro –Es por eso que hasta ahora no había podido hacer esto –me toma la cara con su manos y apreta sus labios con los mios, suelto un chirrido ante la sorpresa pero el parece mas concentrado en besarme. De pronto noto que sus labios son muy suaves, pacientes al contrario que el, le devuelvo el beso y mi cuerpo libera una tensión que no sabia que estaba reteniendo, me profundizo mas en el beso cogiendolo de su chaqueta mientras el me rodea la cintura en este momento todo lo que quiero es olvidarme de lo demás, quiero dejar atrás el pasado y sus labios parecen ser muy buenos ayudando,… Al menos hasta que hay un sonido de algo en el piso y nos separamos inmediatamente –Pero que demonios.. –Es Jace, que parece como si tuviese nauseas. Derrepente todo pasa muy deprisa Seth dice algo que no entiendo y acto seguido Jace esta tumbado encima de Seth golpeándolo fuertemente…

_**Bueno este seria el tercer capitulo si tengo alguna falla disculpen es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir por que como mi papa esta de descanso por semana santa hemos aprovechado para pasar tiempo en familia, si quieren saber la continuación como ya dije antes pueden mandarme sus reviews, espero que pase un buen feriado, gracias por leer esto **_


	4. Isabelle desaparecio

Isabelle PDV

No puedo creer que Clary haya vuelto, tengo que decírselo a Simon de seguro se pondrá muy feliz y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser yo la que le de una noticia que lo alegrará tanto. Me dirijo a su casa, ahora que su mamá sabe todo sobre nosotros no tengo ningún problema con eso. En realidad después de lo que paso con la hermana de Simon, Rebecca quien fallecio durante la guerra, ella acepto a Simon tal y como es, por miedo a perder al único hijo que le quedaba y por que su hermana lo amaba sin importar que fuera un vampiro. Fue entonces, cuando eso paso que el y yo comenzamos a vernos mucho mas seguido de lo que solíamos vernos antes, por que yo comprendia su dolor y el comprendia el mio por Max. Lamento tanto que tenga que soportar el mismo peso que yo. Se muy bien que se siente de la misma forma, que se culpa a si mismo por lo que le sucedió a su hermana y yo no soy la persona indicada para decirle que no se culpe, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que yo también me culpo por lo que le sucedió a Max. Cuando he intentado hacerlo, decirle que no lo haga, el me dice que el dia que yo me deje de culpar, el también lo hará y el Angel sabe que pasara mucho tiempo aun para eso, como poder superar a alguien en quien piensas casi a diario, en alguien que ves reflejado en tu madre, en tu hermano. En alguien que se aparece cada vez que te miras al espejo… Siento de pronto algo latiendo y mojando mi pecho y me doy cuenta que estaba llorando, ese es uno de los motivos por el que amo tanto a Simon, el sabe perfectamente como apaciguarme. El es el único que sabe que aun me torturo por la muerte de mi hermano pequeño, para los demás ya lo supere, bueno al menos como sea que algo así se pueda superar.

Estoy cerca de la casa de Simon, pasando por un callejón para cortar camino cuando de pronto cinco figuras se personifican delante mio. Ahora lo entiendo, eso que latia era mi colgante. Desenfundo mi espada seráfica. –Sarandiel –La nombro y empieza la batalla, uno se me acerca mostrando los dientes putrefactos que posee así que lo pateo en la mandibula para que cierre esa pestilente boca mientras otro intenta alcanzarme con su lengua, me agacho al segundo que le clavo mi espada en el cuello al primer demonio, el se retuerce y desaparece mientras que otro mas reemplaza su lugar, me levanto y salto por sobre el. En ese momento tengo una clara vista y veo que estaba equivocada, no hay solo cuatro, hay mas de una docena de ellos. Me quedo petrificada mientras sopeso mis escasas opciones de como salir de aquí cuando de pronto siento que algo me golpea la nuca y acto seguido me pesan los ojos y todo se me oscurece…

Alec PDV

¿Dónde demonios se metieron? Voy directo al cuarto de Jace por que Izzy no se encuentra y tengo que hablar con ellos sobre el asunto que la clave nos ha encomendado. De pronto suena mi celular –Hola? –lo respondo –Hey, Alec soy Simon –Ah, que sucedió, oye apropósito dile a mi hermana que necesito hablar con ella sobre nuestro caso –Eh, espera que Izzy no esta allí? –me pregunta sorprendido –Pues no –le respondo –pregunte y me dijeron que se había ido hace mas de una hora. Pense que estaba contigo. –No, no esta aquí es precisamente por eso que te estoy llamando me dijo que vendría y que tenia algo importante que decirme y no aparece aun. Ay no, ¿crees que me quiera terminar y no sepa como y por eso se este escondiendo? –Me rio ante su drama –Calmate Simon, creeme que Isabelle sabría perfectamente como romper contigo, es decir ella no es muy delicada con esas cosas. –Eh gracias si que sabes como calmarme. Pero entonces como explicas que llevo mas de quince minutos llamándola y aun no responde -¿Qué? – Esto me sorprende, mi hermana no es de no contestar el teléfono, ella mas bien es del tipo que te manda al diablo si no quiere que la llames. -¿Pero esta prendido, su celular quiero decir? –Claro –me dice –espera si ella no esta aquí y no esta alla… Algo debe de haberle pasado, ella no es de desaparecer sin ningún motivo. –Si tienes razón –le digo –algo esta pasando, hay que buscarla. –Bien, empezare por el camino a mi casa –De acuerdo –le respondo –Hay que empezar ahora. Le cuelgo y empiezo a caminar mas rápido, estoy preocupado por mi hermana, aunque no quiero alarmarme, ella sabe como cuidarse, aun así eso no evita que me preocupe.

Jace PDV

Estoy echado en mi cama pensando. Maldiciendo mejor dicho, quien es ese imbécil, por que se puso así por Clary. ¿Estaran juntos? No, no, no, no.. Eso no puede ser posible ella me ama, yo lo se, lo sentí cuando me miro. Oh por el Angel esta tan hermosa, incluso mas que antes ¿es eso posible? De pronto una duda me invade, ¿habra ella salido con otros muchachos, con el? Se me revuelve el estomago ante el siguiente pensamiento, ¿se habrá acostado con otro hombre? Es decir, ella y yo ya lo hemos hecho antes y no se, no aguantaría la idea de que sea de otro, no, ella es mia, yo soy el único hombre que la ha conocido, Clary es incapaz de haberse metido con cualquier idiota, aun así eso no quita que los chicos quieran algo con ella, por que es tan distinta, tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan deseable… La furia me hierve, así que ese idiota llamado Seth esta tratando de meterse con mi chica, pues eso lo veremos…

Salgo hecho una furia de mi cuarto para encararlo, para advertirle que deje en paz a Clary, que a ella no le interesa ningún imbécil cuando de pronto escucho risas. Doblo la esquina del cuarto de Clary y veo algo que me deja total y completamente atonito. La esta besando mientras rodea su cintura con el brazo, la imagen me hace dar un paso atrás y suelto lo que sea que haya traido en la mano. –Pero que demonios… -Digo antes de poder contenerme. De pronto se separan y la veo, se ve confundida, tiene las mejillas y los labios colorados, esos que yo adoro, que siempre reclamaban los mios, esos labios que ese idiota acaba de probar. La ira me consume –Maldito impertinente –Dice el, enseguida todo lo veo rojo y lo único que quiero es trapear el piso con su arrogante cara. Lo tumbo mientras lo golpeo con los puños cerrados directamente en el rostro – Llama impertinente a esto, maldito inútil –le digo con la mejor sonrisa amenazadora que tengo -Jace para que haces, suéltalo. –Escucho a Clary decir y veo la arrogante sonrisa de Seth, eso me pone aun mas enojado así que cuando el hace fuerza para apartarme lo único que consigue es que le de un cabezazo. –Jace ¿Qué pasa? – Escucho la voz de Alec mientras siento sus manos en mis hombros queriendo separarme –Sueltame Alec –Le digo mientras Seth me patea la pierna –Esta bien Jace –dice cuando me suelta –si te importa mas esto que buscar a tu hermana –Eso me sorprende, mientras mi furia disminuye rápidamente -¿Qué? – digo mientras me paro -¿A que te refieres, donde esta Isabelle? – El va a responderme cuando una chica de cabello lacio rubio y ojos celestes se aparece -¿Pero que es esto? ¿Qué le hiciste a Seth? Animal, bruto! –Dice mientras pasa corriendo hacia Seth que esta en el piso, espera ¿Dónde esta Clary? –Solo vine a decirles que hay un vampiro abajo y trae a una chica gravemente herida en sus brazos, me dijo que les avise por que ella es su hermana, Isabelle…

**_Bueno gente, desde aqui empezaran los problemas para todos.. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, es que no he tenido acceso a internet en estos dias, como sea gracias a esa gente que me sigue mandando mensajes diciendome que continue en realidad me motivan. De seguro el dia miercoles estare actualizando, si te gusto y quieres el siguiente capitulo pues mandame un review haciendomelo saber, muchas gracias por leerlo :)_**


	5. El gran brujo esta de regreso

Clary PDV

Estoy a punto de meterme en la pelea que están teniendo Jace y Seth cuando de pronto escucho que algo se rompe en mi cuarto. Entro corriendo y veo que la ventana esta rota, me acerco y logro ver algo en el piso. Me quedo petrificada. Es cabello. Largo cabello negro. Inmediatamente me espanto, Isabelle. Isabelle esta en peligro, me acerco temblando y veo que hay una nota al lado. "_Es el precio por llevar la sangre del Angel" _Es todo lo que dice. Espera, pero si todos los nefilim llevamos la sangre del Angel, esto debe de ser mas especifico, no, se refiere a los que la llevamos directamente. Es decir Jace y yo. Estan detrás de nosotros y lo peor es que no tenemos ni la menor idea de quien o que…

Jace PDV

Alec, instalala en la enfermería –Estamos todos nerviosos, no sabemos lo que sucede con Isabelle, o que han hecho con ella. –Jace, son solo heridas, no deberían haberse curado ya, con una Iratze? –dice Alec, quien tiene la cara palida –no lo se Alec, no lo se . Pero si se que hay alguien que probablemente podrá ayudarnos… Rapido, coge el teléfono y marca.

Simon PDV

Estoy sentado afuera del instituto. No puedo entrar, eso es lo peor de todo. Aun no se me va la imagen de Izzy tirada en el piso de ese callejón. Se veía tan frágil, hago mis plegarias para que se encuentre bien. Mi corazón bombea torpemente contra mi pecho y no es que necesite respirar, supongo que mis nervios me alteran y por eso sucede, pero ahora que soy un vampiro cuando mi corazón se altera de esa forma resulta doloroso. Izzy, Izzy, Izzy… Es en todo lo que puedo pensar. Estoy tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no reacciono sino hasta que alguien me habla -Sandro, me gustaría decir que es un agradable encuentro, pero no se me da bien la mentira.. –alzo la vista y veo a la ultima persona que pensaba encontrarme, pero la única que nunca recordó mi nombre –Magnus.. Cuanto tiempo, es decir… Soy Simon no Sandro… -Oh, solo detalles, así que dime, lo de Isabelle es muy grave?

Jace PDV

Todo esta resuelto. Al menos no puedo hacer nada hasta que Magnus sepa que es lo que tiene. Estoy en mi cuarto, dando vueltas, preocupado por Izzy. –Jace, necesitamos hablar –Escucho a Clary y volteo inmediatamente. La veo parada en el marco de mi puerta, como tantas veces la he visto, con ese largo cabello rojo suelto y ya sin sus ropas de batalla. En lugar de eso lleva una falda ni larga, ni corta pero algo ceñida y que marca su forma. Tiene los cabellos atados en dos trenzas, eso solo pone a mis manos alteradas, ya que me muero de ganas de ser yo quien se las deshaga–Clary, por supuesto ven, pasa –No se como reaccionar, es la primera vez que se dirige directamente a mi, supongo que es un progreso –Yo.. No se como decirte esto –me dice algo nerviosa –Solo dilo –le respondo su silencio me desespera, lo que sea quiero saberlo ya, pero ella parece pensarlo mejor y se queda callada, perdida en sus pensamientos como solia hacer siempre. La familiaridad del recuerdo me deja fascinado, por un segundo es como si nada hubiese cambiado. Como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros en una tarde de nuestras tantas juntos y eso me envuelve. Asi que no puedo evitar acercarme a ella para percibir su calor–Clary, perdóname. Se que he sido un estúpido y no quiero perderte de nuevo - Le susurro suplicantemente mientras toco su rostro con una mano y acerco mis labios lo suficiente para que rozen con los suyos- por favor solo perdóname.. –A lo que ella reacciona y me mira con esos brillantes ojos verdes, pero en su mirada solo percibo pesar, resignación, furia y rencor –No te preocupes –me dice –Ya me perdiste hace nueve meses y no pienso darte la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo –Retrocede y sale de mi cuarto, dejándome solo para lidiar con este peso que se acumula en mi pecho, un peso que llevo cargando hace nueve meses. Cuando ella se fue…

_**Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que no me han enviado reviews, es por eso que me demore en actualizar. Ya no pensaba hacerlo. Pero a pesar de que he recibido pocos reviews. Las visitas que tienen mis capítulos son muchísimas, es por eso que decidi actualizar y si quieren que continue la historia pues seria bueno que me motiven por que ya tengo los siguientes capítulos. En fin, gracias por leerlo a aquellos que lo hicieron, a aquellos que visitan mi historia, un beso y que tengan un buen dia **_


	6. Una pista

_**Holaaaaa a toda esa gente que lee mi fanfic, primero que nada quería disculparme por no actualizar antes sé que me deben querer matar. Lo que sucede es que mi computadora se estropeo y no tenia de donde subir u.u en fin ahora para premiarlos pues les tengo una gran sorpresa :D Espero les guste aquí les va…**_

Alec PDV

Estoy apoyado con la cabeza contra la pared. Suplicando por que mi hermana se ponga mejor, la gravedad de la situación me abruma. Me froto los ojos con las palmas de las manos en un intento de pensar que mas puedo hacer, es tan frustrante sentirse inútil - ¿Sabes que lo único que conseguiras haciendo eso será que se te irriten los ojos verdad? – Me sobresalto ante esa voz. Esa voz que hace mucho que no oigo. Rapidamente bajo las manos y abro los ojos para corroborar si es quien creo. –Magnus.. –Susurro antes de poder contenerme, como si mencionar su nombre me asegure que en realidad esta aquí, que no es solo una ilusión. No seria raro dado que he fantaseado con el en los últimos meses. Pero esto no es una ilusión, esta aquí parado a dos metros de mi, su cabello esta distinto a la ultima vez que lo vi, ahora lleva las puntas de un color azul con morado y su vestimenta es usualmente extravagante, pero lo que mas me llama la atención es el peculiar brillo en sus ojos… Incapaz de emitir sonido alguno por el nudo que mi garganta esta teniendo en este mismo instante camino hacia el, pero me tropiezo con algo y caigo de rodillas. Magnus se acerca corriendo y se arrodilla junto a mi, empiezo a sentir como se encienden mis mejillas, genial la primera vez que nos vemos después de 6 meses y esto es lo primero que sucede, no cabe duda que es un encuentro para recordar, pienso algo molesto conmigo mismo por mi falta de coordinación. Aunque a el parece hacerle gracia, agacho la cabeza para que no note mi vergüenza, pero el me sujeta por l barbilla –No te atrevas a esconder ese hermoso color que llevas en tus mejillas de mi –me dice sonriendo –Ha sido un largo tiempo en el que me he privado de esto, ¿no es así Alexander?

Clary PDV

"_Es el precio por llevar la sangre del Angel" _Es en todo lo que puedo pensar, si alguien quiere hacernos daño pues al atacar a Izzy logro su objetivo, no puedo creer que aun siga inconciente, pienso mientras voy caminando hacia mi casa para visitar a mi y toco la puerta e inmediatamente esta se abre -¡CLARY! –Unos fuertes brazos me alzan, es Luke -¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste para recogerte?.. –Luke -le sonrio ante el interminable interrogatorio- Calmate si? Llegue hace un par de días, pero me temo que no pude venir hacia aquí por que han sucedido ciertos hechos que me han retrasado –le digo y al mismo momento que termino de decir esto la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro –entra a explicármelo mientras esperamos a tu madre te parece? –Asiento y lo sigo dentro de casa, espero que el pueda orientarme. Lo mas probable es que si, Luke siempre sabe que hacer.

Simon PDV

Estoy sentado en el suelo con mis pensamientos atacándome. Soy el culpable, lo se. Siempre le pasan cosas malas a los que amo. De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y veo a la chica de ojos celestes salir del instituto –Te traje un poco de agua, parece que la necesitas –Me dice algo nerviosa mientras me acerca un vaso –Iba a traer otra bebida, pero la verdad es que no se que toman los vampiros –Su sonrisa es algo torpe, es raro ver algo torpe en una chica como esta que sin lugar a dudas debe de ser perfectamente elegante con sus movimientos, no se de que manera la observo pero parece alterarla –Claro, yo se que beben sangre pero la verdad es que el hecho de cortarme las venas no me era muy atractivo –pero su sonrisa cae al momento en que no se la devuelvo –Lo lamento –me dice –tu debes estar preocupado por tu novia y aquí estoy yo diciéndote tonterías –se vuelve y me doy cuenta de que he la he hecho sentir mal. –Oye, no te vayas, discúlpame por ser tan grosero –Voltea de nuevo con una sonrisa radiante, una de esas que ilumina el rostro –No te preocupes, de seguro es por que no me conoces, se que debes estar agobiado pero si quieres podemos platicar, soltar esa frustración siempre sirve –Supongo que será cierto, así que decido tener una platica con ella.

Jace PDV

Estamos todos reunidos en la puerta del instituto esperando para ver lo que Magnus nos dice, Simon esta sentado en una esquina junto con esa chica rubia de ojos celestes, Alec al lado de Magnus contemplándolo como si este pudiera abrir el cielo, el idiota de Seth y su amigo Ethan están parados mirando a Simon fijamente mientras cuchichean -¿Y a que estamos esperando? –Pregunta Simon -¿Cómo que a que? –respondo –Estamos esperando a Clary -¿Clary? –Dice asombrado Simon -¿Clary esta aquí? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? –Por que –responde Alec –Mi hermana quería ser quien te diera la noticia – Simon agacha la cabeza, pero la alza un momento después al escuchar la voz de Clary –Ya estoy aquí, díganme lo que averiguaron – Volteo instintivamente para verla y noto que Seth hace los mismo, eso sin mencionar a Simon quien se para y corre hacia Clary y la acoge entre sus brazos –Clary- le dice –Que bueno volver a verte aunque sea en estas circunstancias –Ella luce como si no pudiera creer verlo –Simon- Lo apreta aun mas fuerte –Oh, Simon lamento tanto lo que esta ocurriendo, te eche mucho de menos –En ese momento, mirando a Clary así siento un poco de celos, a pesar de que sé que solo son amigos, yo se cuanto el significa para ella y a pesar del tiempo ella no ha cambiado eso para el. Pero para mi si, cuanto me gustaría saber que aun me ama, que me hubiese recibido así con los brazos abiertos, pero al menos se que tengo la oportunidad de que eso cambie.-Es bueno saber que me reciben de manera tan notable –Dice Magnus y Clary lo ve sorprendida –Magnus, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta ella –Pues el trabajo que deberían de estar realizando todos ustedes como siempre –le dice con una sonrisa, Clary se acerca y lo abraza de manera amable –Es bueno, justo como en los viejos tiempos no es así? –le dice ella con una sonrisa –Habla por ti pequeña, para mi los viejos tiempos hacen referencia al inicio de las primeras civilizaciones –Ella lo suelta moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. –Veo que no has cambiado nada –dice Clary –No, soy la cosa mas permanente que encontraras por aquí –Dice Magnus de manera burlona –Pero en fin a lo nuestro, lo que he averiguado es que le han aplicado a Isabelle un veneno, un veneno del cual solo tiene la cura el propietario - ¿Y quien es? –le pregunto impaciente –Pues, es alguien con quien no es fácil negociar, le pertenece a las hadas. Es de la Reyna Seelie..


	7. La decision de Clary

_**Hola gente, pues bien estoy super duper hiper mega ultra emocionada ya que ayer se estreno Ciudad del Fuego Celestial, aunque solo sea en Ingles en fin solo queda esperar para tenerlo con nosotros :3 Ay no puedo creer como me siento, quiero y a la vez no quiero leer ese final, así mismo les quiero recordar que mi fic esta basado en las suposiciones que yo cree ya que no teníamos el verdadero final de CoHF y pues bueno díganme, ya están mentalmente preparados para recibir el shock del final? Por que yo no… u.u **_

_**En fin aquí les va el cap.**_

Simon PDV

Desde que Magnus nos dijo que la reina Seelie todos han estado muy nerviosos, yo ofreci que le diéramos a la reina lo que ella quiera a cambio de que nos dé el antídoto, Alec dijo que hay que buscarlo nosotros mismos y Jace dijo que hay que ir y presionarla ya que si tuvo algo que ver ha quebrado los Acuerdos. Al final decidimos que íbamos a buscar una posible cura. Dios estoy tan preocupado, recuerdo cuando Isabelle me dijo que ella debio estar al lado de Max para que el se aferre a ella y no a un muñequito cuando fallecio, pues en este preciso momento me siento así, yo debi estar a su lado. Estoy en mi casa, mama esta triste por lo que pasa aunque solo tiene una idea de lo que en realidad ocurre. –Simon teléfono –grita mi madre sacándome de mi aturdimiento –Ya voy –le respondo y voy a atender –Si? –digo cuando al fin estoy al teléfono –Eh… Simon? –dice una voz conocida, aunque no estoy seguro si es quien yo pienso – Si soy yo – Hola, soy Taysa, me pregunto si andas ocupado –Eh… no, ¿por que? ¿Que pasa? – Pues bien, tengo una idea de donde empezar a buscar –me dice –dime donde estas y voy para alla.

Clary Flashback

Era un tarde calida pero mojada, como suele suceder en Paris empezó a lloviznar sin previo aviso y una muchacha de cabellos rojos como como la sangre acompañaba a esta lluvia con sus lagrimas, ella estaba sentada con la barbilla en las rodillas en una terraza, viendo como era que la vida continuaba alla afuera mientras ella sentía que su mundo se le había venido abajo "El mundo no se va a parar por que me sienta así" se dijo y empezó a recordar a un joven de cabellos dorados y un rostro angelicalmente soberbio, recordó como fue que una vez el había decidido morir a tener una vida sin ella _Así que lo que te dije anoche era mentira. Dije que quería pasar una noche contigo__. __Pero lo que en realidad quiero es pasar todas las noches contigo _es lo que había dicho en su carta, que tan poco le importo eso para dejarla ir por una tontería. Este recuerdo la lleno nuevamente de dolor y no se dio cuenta que no estaba sola hasta que -¿Piensas llorarle toda la vida? – Se giro y vio a Seth un muchacho de hombros anchos y rizos oscuros –¿A que te refieres? – le dijo ella tratando de esconder sus lagrimas -¿Cómo sabes que lloro por alguien? –Bueno –le dijo este –te he observado sabes y te encierras a ti misma, parece que quisieras bloquear que el tiempo siga – la muchacha se asombro ante este hecho –me… me observas? ¿Qué quieres decir? – el muchacho se contrajo interiormente, el sabia que se había delatado a si mismo, desde que ella llego, aunque no llego completa estaba claro, algo en el se prendio, por primera vez quizo conocer a alguien, quizo entender su pesar y aliviarlo. "No seas ridículo" se dijo a si mismo "Como vas a poder repararla si no puedes repararte ni tu mismo" –Quiero decir, bueno la primera vez que te escuche llorar no fue mi intención simplemente te encontré llorando, pensé que seria debido a que estabas lejos de tu familia, pero después siempre venias a la misma hora y llegue a la conclusión de que es algo sobre sentimientos… hacia alguien o me equivoco? – Ella se veía confundida y avergonzada - ¿Soy tan fácil de leer? – le respondio con las mejillas encendidas, eso causo en el joven un sentimiento nunca antes sentido, el le sonrio sin darse cuenta –bueno lo que sea que te haya pasado, yo no te voy a presionar para que me lo.. –me engaño –y parecio ella misma sorprenderse de decir esto –el me engaño con otra chica –se quedo atonito ¿Cómo se puede engañar a una chica así? -¿Es en serio? – le pregunto a ella –Si, yo misma los vi.. –Mira, yo.. No soy muy bueno con estas cosas – empezaba a alterarlo el hecho de no saber que decir así que decidio decir lo que pensaba–puedo decirte lo típico que dicen todos, que como va a engañar a una chica tan linda como tu, pero la verdad es que si lo hizo, si el te engaño es simplemente por que no lo vale. Las personas no cambian con el tiempo, simplemente nos demuestran como son en realidad… A veces simplemente esperamos mas de otras personas por el hecho de que nosotros mismos estaríamos dispuestos a dar mucho mas por ellos – Clary se sorprendio por que para ser un chico bastante callado, tenia una facilidad de palabras para decirle exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar –Yo… Gracias Seth – le respondio ella con una débil sonrisa -Bueno – dijo Seth alejándose –Casi nunca nos fijamos en la persona correcta aunque este en frente nuestro sabes?..

Me despierto, aturdida por el sueño que acabo de tener, pero me siento nueva, como si acabara de descubrir algo solo que no puedo saber que por que no me recuerdo muy bien el sueño, hasta que lo recuerdo, también recuerdo que el Angel solia mandarme mensajes por sueños, quizás eso es lo que pasa. Quizas Seth es con quien debo estar, es muy lindo y me hace sentir protegida y que tonta soy al notarlo recine ahora, se referia a el, lo tenia en frente y nunca lo vi, el es quien ha estado apoyándome desde que me fui, en todo sentido, en mi entrenamiento y en mis sentimientos. Lo tengo claro, lo tengo decidido, es con Seth con quien debo intentarlo…

_**Bueno gente el viernes o el lunes es lo mas probable que siga los siguientes capítulos, muchas gracias por leer mi fic un abrazo, cualquier cosa manden reviews me hacen muy feliz (: Hasta pronto gente, jalense los pelos por CoHF!**_


	8. El amor hace presencia

_**¡Advertencia hay una escena subida de tono! Leelo bajo tu propio riesgo :B**_

Alec PDV

Estamos en busca de la cura para Isabelle, ya son casi dos semanas que esta inconsciente, como es lógico mis padres acudieron inmediatamente cuando se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando, tengo que hacer algo al respecto, mi familia no soportaría otra perdida. –Alexander, estas demasiado tenso –me dice Magnus que se encuentra a mi lado –No conseguirás nada poniéndote de este modo –empieza a frotarme los hombros para aliviar mi tensión. Me doy cuenta que no estoy tan desesperado por que lo tengo aquí conmigo, el me da esperanza –Sabes –le digo –Agradezco tanto que estés aquí –Corrección, estoy aquí para ti, Alec –me responde el –Se que en el pasado nos hemos distanciados por razones absurdas, pero si es por mi. Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder –Esto me quita un peso de encima, Magnus esta aquí para mi permanentemente -¿Me lo prometes? –Le ruego esperanzado a lo que el me dice con una gran sonrisa –Te lo juro por el Angel si es necesario –No soporta mas, así que lo acerco para besarlo. Estando el aquí se que todo ira bien. Se que nada nos puede derrotar.

Simon PDV

Regreso a casa después de ir a investigar con Taysa, las pistas nos llevaron hacia una chica que es mitad hada llamada Tamaya si no me equivoco, así que dentro de una hora nos reuniremos de nuevo para seguir buscando, estoy llamando a Clary para contarle lo ocurrido. Tras el tercer timbre me responde –Hola? –Clarissa Fray? –le digo –Ahaha muy gracioso Lewis –me replica ella –Dime averiguaron algo? –Si –le respondo –el equipo bueno vuelve al ataque – Clary se rie a lo que me responde –Creo que el equipo malo nos lleva ventaja –No por mucho, creeme soy un experto en estas cosas –Ella me responde –En estas cosas? Te refieres a perder el tiempo, por que en eso si que eres un experto – me rio y seguimos hablando casi durante una hora sobre nuestras cosas, hasta que me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir a encontrarme con Taysa que debe estar esperándome –Bueno Fray tengo que dejarte le digo –Deseale a este submundo buena suerte –No digas eso, sabes que para mi eres mucho mas que eso –Lo se –le respondo, se que Clary es distinta, siempre lo ha sido. Le cuelgo y me voy al encuentro de Taysa.

Clary PDV

Estoy buscando a Seth, necesito hablar con el. Pero desde que ocurrio la pelea con Jace no he vuelto a hablar con el, es mas no lo he visto muchas veces después de eso. Estoy caminando muy deprisa por los pasillos del instituto hasta que choco con alguien –Wow. –Es Alec –Disculpa- le replico inmediatamente –Estoy buscando a Seth, sabes donde esta? –El me mira lo piensa un momento y me responde –Claro, esta arriba en el salón de armas –Gracias, le digo y me voy. Pero cuando llego al salón de armas no veo a Seth, veo todo lo contrario. Veo a Jace, quien esta sentado puliendo algo y haciéndole mimos a Iglesia –Quien es un buen gato? –Le dice y no puedo evitar reirme de lo infantil que suena atrayendo así su atención hacia mi –Clary, ¿Estas espiándome? –Me pongo colorada, puedo sentirlo –eres la ultima persona a la que espiaría sabes –El me sonríe y me invita a pasar, pero no me siento muy segura teniendo a Jace cerca, teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez me dieron ganas de besarlo y olvidarme de todo –No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer –digo dándome la vuelta y lista para salir, pero al momento que volteo Jace esta parado justo delante de mi, había olvidado lo rápido que puede ser –¿Por que tengo la sensación de que estas huyendo de mi? –Me susurra al oído, lo que altera a mi cuerpo que lo único que quiere es tenerlo cerca –Eh… -La verdad es que no se que responder –Veo que ese ego tuyo no cambia, no todo gira alrededor tuyo Jace –le digo algo incomoda, pero mis mejillas me traicionan ya que deben estar muy encendidas, el sonríe y me toma una de mis mejillas en su mano –Clary, tu reacción me dice todo lo contrario, nunca has sido buena mintiendo y lo sabes –Mi cerebro esta en alerta roja, tiene como una alarma que gira y dice CORRE AHORA! Pero mi cuerpo esta muy comodo donde se encuentra, es mas. Mi cuerpo quiere mas, quiere apretar su cuerpo contra el mio, justo como hacíamos antes –Dime Clary –susurra el con ese maldito tono tan atrayente que tiene -¿Quieres que me vaya? –me dice el -¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? ¿Qué te deje en paz? –no se que responder a eso, se supone que no voy a perdonarlo, entonces por que me afecta tanto el hecho de que el me lo pregunte, no se que es pero me produce un hueco en el estomago la idea de que yo ya no le interese –Clary, yo te amo, nunca amare a nadie como te amo a ti –me dice mostrándome esos calidos ojos dorados que podrían hacer que Alaska se derrita –Lo ultimo que quiero es estar lejos de ti, pero si en serio no me quieres mas, estoy dispuesto a dejar que seas feliz –en sus ojos hay un pesar muy profundo, lo siento –Solo tienes que decirlo, ¿Quieres que me vaya? –Automaticamente y sin yo haberlo pensado mis labios responden –No, Jace no quiero que te vayas –no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo pero continuo, no solo es muy tarde para hecharse atrás sino que mientras lo digo me doy cuenta de que es totalmente cierto –Besame –le digo –antes de que mi razón me quite esto. –El me sonríe y toma mi rostro en sus manos apretando sus labios con los mios, esta siendo amable ya que lo hace de una manera muy tierna. Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero ahora, lo que yo quiero es sentirlo mio, sentirlo tan cerca que nuestros cuerpos se confundan, así que le devuelvo el beso con furia, con pasión y el reacciona inmediatamente ya que rodea por la cintura apretándome muy fuerte a el. Doy gracias de que haya captado el mensaje. Nuestras lenguas chocan y lo escucho soltar un débil gemido, no lo puedo culpar todo esto es muy placentero. Jace me arrincona contra la pared de manera que todo nuestro cuerpo esta presionado contra el otro. Oh como he podido soportar no sentirlo de esta manera durante tanto tiempo. Nadie nunca me beso como el, el corazón de nadie late como el de Jace, el enreda sus manos en mi cabello un momento y después me levanta por las piernas para que estas queden al lado de sus caderas apretándome mas contra el, pero lastima que no puedo sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo por que ambos llevamos el equipo para cazar. –Clary -me dice con la respiración pesada –¿Te gustaría ir a otro lugar? –Lo miro y contemplo su hermoso rostro, tiene los labios hinchados por los besos que nos hemos dado, asiento con la cabeza y le digo –Llevame a donde quieras –El me sonríe y me levanta en sus brazos, me rio ante lo impaciente que se ve, me lleva a su habitación y cuando por fin estamos dentro cierra con un pie la puerta y me acuesta en la cama debajo de el, empieza a besarme tan fuerte como lo hizo antes. Me empieza a besar el cuello al tiempo que me quita el equipo y quedo tan solo en ropa interior. Se levante y me mira, pareciera esta contemplando algo divino, algo sagrado –Eres tan hermosa – Es tan intenso que tiemblo ante su mirada, hace mucho que no tengo relaciones, para ser mas exacta hace mucho que Jace no me toca. El parece leer mis pensamientos ya que me dice –Clary, ¿hace cuanto que no haces esto? –eso me deja sorprendida- ¿Aque te refieres? –le pregunto –¿la ultima vez fue antes de la fiesta de Magnus no es así? –El me mira sorprendido –Lo recuerdo perfectamente –me dice –sobre todo por que he fantaseado con ese momento durante los últimos meses –me besa nuevamente y ahora soy yo quien empieza a desvestirlo hasta que ambos solo tenemos la ropa interior, su cuerpo se siente duro bajo mis dedos y donde sus dedos me tocan se me pone la piel de gallina. Me besa en el cuello y después va bajando lentamente trazando un camino de electrificantes besos hacia lo bajo de mi estomago donde se detiene, lo miro detenerse justo en el inicio de mi braga, la cual el empieza a bajar lentamente hasta quitármela, puede sonar gracioso pero instintivamente cierro mis piernas, el me mira mientras las separa gentilmente y empieza de nuevo su camino hacia mi centro, no lo puedo creer mi cuerpo no puede contener todo lo que esta sintiendo hasta que termina su trayecto y me pierdo en un mundo de sensaciones con su nombre dando vueltas por mi cabeza…

Simon PDV

Estamos con Taysa en lo que parece ser un bar lleno de submundos, la siento incomoda y bueno yo también estoy algo nervioso –Ella es –me dice señalando con la mirada a una chica que se encuentra unos cuantos pasos mas alla. Esta gira y la veo, es la mitad hada con quien Jace engaño a Clary…

_**Bueno criaturas de Raziel si les gusto no olviden escribirme si? Gracias por leerlo y pues seguro estare actualizando el dia lunes donde habran muchos problemas, en fin tengan un buen fin de semana C:**_


End file.
